Carnival Night
by Captain Topaz Tribal
Summary: Well, Momiji and Kusanagi go to the carnival. It's short and sweet. 'Nuff said. ^-^


CARNIVAL NIGHT  
By: Little Washu ^_^  
  
A/N: This idea just popped into my head. Basically Momiji and Kusanagi at the carnival. I don't know much about Japanese carnivals, so bear with me. It's gonna seem American. Gomen about that. ^-^'  
  
  
Momiji sighed loudly and fell back on her bed. She was so disappointed. She had been waiting all week to go to the carnival, and now there was no one to go with. Today was the last day the carnival would be open and no one at the TAC could go with her. They were all too busy to go. She rolled over on her side and sighed again.  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
"What's not fair?"   
  
Momiji jumped up with surprise, but calmed herself when she saw who asked the question. Sitting on the window ledge, was Kusanagi. He was looking as smug as ever in his red coat, as he patiently awaited her answer. Momiji was about to yell at him for sneaking up on her and invading her privacy for, what seemed like, the millionth time, but instead decided on telling him what was seemingly unfair.  
  
"I wanted to go to the carnival tonight, but everyone is busy and can't go with me." Momiji explained.  
  
"Why can't you go another night?" Kusanagi asked.  
  
Momiji sighed, "I can't. Tonight's the last night to go. After tonight, I'd have to wait a year for them to come back."  
  
"Oh." Kusanagi said simply. There was silence after that. Apparently, neither had anything to say. Momiji hadn't expected much help from him on this matter. Finally, Kusanagi said something, and it wasn't what Momiji expected.  
  
"Be ready in five minutes."  
  
Momiji looked at him, confused. "What?"  
  
"I thought I spoke perfectly clear?" he said in a sarcastic tone, "be ready to leave in five minutes." With that, he made his retreat back out the window.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Momiji asked herself. Where was he going to take her? She decided not to think about it and get ready anyway. Not that she wasn't basically ready now. All she really had to do was grab her purse and leave. Slowly, she left the bed and began to walk down the stairs. When she entered the first floor, she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.  
  
Outside, the sun was close to setting in the cloudless sky and the stars were beginning to show. Momiji set her hands akimbo and searched for the familiar figure of Kusanagi. He was nowhere to be seen. "Great." she thought angrily, "I come out here and he doesn't even show up." In the distance, she could hear the joyous shouts of the children at the carnival. She really wanted to go. She frowned.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice cut through the night air. "If you keep frowning, your face is gonna stay that way."  
  
Momiji turned around to see Kusanagi standing behind her. "Are you ready to go?" he inquired.  
  
Momiji stared up at Kusanagi's cat like eyes and crossed her arms. "Of course I'm ready. I'd just like to know where we're going."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Kusanagi asked. When Momiji shook her head he laughed. "I thought the Kushinada would be smarter than that." He smiled when she got angrier.  
  
"If you're not going to tell me, then I'm going back inside." Momiji said with impatience. She could've sworn she saw him roll his eyes.  
  
Kusanagi's face acquired a playful smile as he began to talk. "And to think I was going to take you to the carnival. If you're not going to be nice to me, then I guess I'll go home." He turned and pretended like he was going to leave, until Momiji spoke.  
  
"You were going to take me to the carnival?" she couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.  
  
Kusanagi hid the smile that played on his lips. "Well," he began, "I was going to take you, but it seems you'd rather stay home. Oh well." He began to walk away, but stopped when he heard Momiji's voice.   
  
"Wait!" she shouted. Kusanagi stopped and turned around. Momiji played with the hem of her shirt while she fumbled with her words. "Um, I mean, that is..... Kusanagi if you, um, could......."  
  
"Yes?" Kusanagi said, prompting her. He had to use all his will power not to laugh at her antics.  
  
"Would you still go to the carnival with me?" Momiji blurted out.  
  
Kusanagi looked at Momiji. She stared up at him with her pleading, green eyes. She looked desperate to go and he knew it. He decided he had enough fun with her for a while. He turned around and began walking.  
  
"Kusanagi?" Momiji questioned.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Momiji? The carnival's not going to wait for us." he said playfully. Momiji smiled and dashed after Kusanagi.  
  
The carnival wasn't too far from Momiji's house. They only had to walk about a mile to get there. The walk there was anything but quiet. Momiji continuously talked on and on about everything she wanted to do. Kusanagi was getting the feeling he was in for more than he bargained for.  
  
When they reached the carnival, Momiji squealed with delight. She grabbed Kusanagi's arm and bolted for the entrance.   
  
Tonight there was a special at the carnival. It was bracelet night. Momiji and Kusanagi bought two bracelets that allow you to go on all the rides, without the hassle of tickets.  
  
It wasn't too crowded, but for Kusanagi, it was swarming with people. He tried to keep up with Momiji, but she was like a kid in a candy store, and that wasn't too far off.  
  
The night flew by faster than expected. Momiji convinced Kusanagi to go on one more ride. The Ferris Wheel. It took awhile to convince him. He'd been on enough rides that night to last him the rest of his life. Most of them were worse than fighting Arigami. He could've sworn he almost lost his lunch more than once that night. Somehow, he managed to keep it down.  
  
In no time, they were seated on the Ferris Wheel and were up in the air.  
  
"Hmm," Kusanagi thought, "This isn't so bad."  
  
The gentle rocking of the bucket seats were soothing and peaceful. Momiji stared out at the night sky, which was already overflowing with radiant stars. The Moon was full and glowed with a comforting light. She could almost fall asleep looking at the sky.  
  
Meanwhile, Kusanagi was staring at Momiji. Momiji the Kushinada. The one he was to protect from all harm. He loved her. He knew it. He just wouldn't admit it. If he did, he'd only drag Momiji into more trouble, and he didn't want that. Not for her. The one he must protect.  
  
Momiji knew he was staring at her. She kept her eyes on the sky. She loved him, but she couldn't admit it. What if he didn't love her? She couldn't face him everyday knowing that. It'd be overwhelming. But what if........... What if he did love her?  
  
Momiji and Kusanagi were jerked out of their thoughts by the sudden stopping of the ride. They got out and looked around. The crowd was dissipating and it was getting late.  
  
"Well Momiji," Kusanagi started, "looks like it's time to go."  
  
"Yeah." Momiji agreed. They both left the carnival and headed back to her house.  
  
Unlike the trip to the carnival, the trip back was quite. Neither one said anything to the other, but their minds were a jumble of thoughts. Mostly on each other.   
  
Finally, they reached their destination. Momiji turned to Kusanagi.  
  
"Thanks for taking me to the carnival, Kusanagi. I had a great time." Momiji said with a smile.  
  
"No problem, Momiji. It was my pleasure." Kusanagi replied.  
  
They stood there for awhile, staring at each other. Time seemed to stop as they looked into each other's eyes. Their bodies seemed to have a mind of their own as they slowly move towards each other.  
  
They were brought back to reality when they heard the ringing of Momiji's phone in her house. It was a loud and insistent ringing that wouldn't go away.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later." Momiji said as she walked into her house.  
  
"Bye." was all Kusanagi said as he turned around. He wasn't going far. He'd be there all night in the tree next to her window, as always.  
  
Momiji entered her living room and took off her shoes. She quickly ran to her phone. "I really need an answering machine" she thought negatively.  
  
"Hello?" she asked as she picked up the phone. "Oh, hi Akiko!"  
  
Momiji continued to talk to Akiko for about 20 minutes then said goodbye. It was late and she needed to get some sleep. Momiji walked up to her room and changed into her pajamas. She sat in her bed and sighed as she pulled the covers over her body.  
  
"I was so close to kissing him," Momiji thought, "I'll just have to try harder next time." With that determined thought, Momiji closed her eyes, turned off the light, and went to sleep.  
  
Outside Momiji's window, in the nearby tree, Kusanagi silently guarded her from any danger. He stared at the darkened window intently. "We almost kissed." he thought. "Almost." He stared at her sleeping form, completely absorbed. "Maybe, one day, we'll be together, Momiji." he smiled.   
  
"Maybe."  
  
The End ^-^  
  
A/N: Well, I hope that was up to your standards, my lovely readers. I was going to write more in the carnival, but it got off my point, if I even have one, and I ran out of ideas. If you liked this, then please review. I really like info on my writing.   
  
FYI: If you want to see some funny stuff I wrote that includes Momiji and Kusanagi, then go to Anime Crossovers and look for Anime Theater: The MSTing of Pure Angel. It has some other characters from Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Tenchi Muyo. Trust me, you'll laugh. It's really long and only has one chapter, but if you like MSTing then this is funny. ^-^ Ok, enough with my shameless plug. Be off with you to the review box, please. ^-^   



End file.
